Forum:New Users/Archive1
01:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you enjoy it, we have several of your peers from CoD Wiki you can interact with - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) xXxPyromaniacxXx Hello! I am an avid fan of video games and a good friend. I am very active on the Red Dead Redemption wiki. XXxPyromaniacxXx 11:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I hope you like it here. Enjoy! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Dolten I've desided to make this my home wiki after leaving the Call of Duty wiki. I will be editting quite a bit. 18:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dolten, I hope you like editing here. Also, you can't escape from me. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 18:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on! Thats the whole reason for me leaving! =P I'm sure I will. 19:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) M4GN3SS1U3M hey you guys im a huge BFBC2 player and i enjoy playing the game theres just one problem all my friends are playing MW2 and not BF my username on PSN is M4GN3SS1UM so send me a friend request if u wanna play and XBOX users please no hate i just have the ps3 cuz i like it and it doesn't have the red ring of death or light problem no offense. Son of a Magnet Greetings, salutations, hellos, et. al. I used to play Battlefield 2 quite a bit, and now I've taken up Bad Company 2. I have a Playstation, but it is only ever used by my girlfriend to play Katamari Damacy; I play BF on the PC. :Hi there. Glad to have you around. I see you've already done some good stuff for wording on some articles. I hope to see more in the future :) SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, forgot about that four-tildas thing. Son of a Magnet 14:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Awyman13 Hey. Im new to battlefeild wikia. just writing things down when im not playing Bc2. If anyone who reads this has a ps3,send me a friend request. You have to have Bc2 or Mw2.I dont really care.my user name is awyman13 :Hi there. Welcome to the wiki. I hope to see more contributions from you in the future ;D SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) valor-da-man Wazzup. you may know me as mph2044438 on playstation network. im a huge fan of BBC2. send me a message on my account for friend request or a bad comment with the 'f' word in it. :D :Hey there, happy to have you on board. I hope to see more of you soon. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) jakemantle6969 Hi i am jakemantle6969, i like many sorts of games like bc2 and fo3 i also love naruto.Jakemantle6969 15:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, Fo3 is epic! lol, Naruto ain't bad either, though I like Full Metal Alchemist myself. Glad to have you onboard. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Gre1tea Hello, my name is Gre1tea, yes i do like tea, and no im not English. Usualy read theis wiki with great interest as its one of the best games ive ever played. just saw some minor flaws in some info based on the game and some curiosities, thats mainly what i specialize, that and weapon facts/info. : Well, welcome to the wiki! Great to have a new face onboard. With weapon facts/info, you could help quite a bit. Check out Forum:Operation: Renew for a bit more info on the latest wiki project, and hopefully you could help us out on the opening paragraphs part. If you've got any questions, don't hesitate to ask an admin/trusted user. HeatedPeteTalk 20:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Tuckers99 Hello, I play battlefield 1943, Bad company 1/2. Just felt it would be cool to participate in a wiki.Tuckers99 06:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Hello, Tuckers, good to have another person onboard. If you have any questions at all, just ask an admin or a trusted user, we're here to help! HeatedPeteTalk 08:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sapius Prime Hello, I am Sapius Prime, the Grammar Hammer! I like to make edits that improve the readability and intelligence of the wiki example of piece before edit: arica harbor is so funnnnnn!!!!!1!!! example post-edit: Arica harbor is loved by many players My main area of editing is at http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/SporeWiki look me up if you have the time! Sapius Prime 15:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Sapius. Welcome. I'm sure you'll be interested in reading our Manual of Style to enable you to clean up all of our many grammar mistakes! - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Bombwich Hi! I am a Bombwich made of Potassium Chlorate, 4 packs of C4, mustard, bacon and tomato. Eat with Improved Demolitions for the lulz. I don't think that I could help the main wiki other than grammar. But I can give tips and strategies in my Blog which I think can help newbies with Battlefield Bad Company 2. :Hmm, we've had a few users do that before. It's always a fun read, especially when they're good strategies. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) IDJV Hi, I supposed I should introduce my self :p To be honest the only reason im here is to pass time, till another wiki grabs my attention. I'll be around for a while helping out here and there. I'll gladly try and help with anything on this wiki, just give us a shout if you need me. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 10:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ps - Please tell me if im doing somthing wrong so i can stop doing that as soon as possible, thanks :Hey Dave, I'm glad to see a new editor come around! Haven't seen one in a while... You might want to familiarize yourself with out article structure (our better articles should serve as good examples), and then you could probably a real help with our recent surge of inactivity. If you need anything, ask me, another admin or a Trusted User. Thanks! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Somme Guy Hey Peoples I will probably be hanging around BF:V stuff since there does not seem to be much information, i might even create an M113 page if there isn't already. :Hi there! Great to see another new face. I see you've already made some pretty useful contributions. One thing though: you should probably familiarize yourself with our article structure and image "policy" (there isn't really one, but w/e). Look around the wiki and read some of our better articles (check out Battlefield Wiki:Requested Featured Content/Previous where you can find a list of our previously featured articles). As for images, I don't hate the images you put in for the BFV stuff, but could you give full images for the weapons? You may have noticed that our articles take a full screenshot of everything for the weapon, so we can get an accurate idea of the size and placement of the weapon. Lastly, try to get .png files, as they're better quality than the .jpg files. If there's anything else, please ask me. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.Sandwich Hi. I'm new. Well, not really. But i'm going to be editing here more often. CoD wiki is my home wiki.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 22:02, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Yeah, I've seen you around there and at the MoH Wiki. Some commendable work. I hope you can do the same here! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) DaBloominOnion Hi, I have been using the wiki for a while now, and I figured I should make an account and do a few edits after seeing some places where I could offer some information. I've been playing BC2 since it's release and I feel as if I know a lot about it. Hopefully I can make some useful contributions! :Good to know that some people are actually using our wiki :) I'd say most of our multiplayer map articles could use some work, so maybe you could help with that. And get familiar with our article structure. We're pretty inconsistent with that, so using a better article like Oasis, Guadalcanal or Arica Harbor to make all the other ones just as good would be great! If anything, please ask me, another admin or a trusted user. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yossarian79 Howdy everyone! I've been reading the battlefield wiki for some time now so I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and start editing! My only prob is that I'm not very good with computers or working with adding photos online but I'l try to do my best. :Hello Yossarian! Don't worry too much about your coding skills, the more you edit, the better you get. Hell, I was pretty nooby when I started :P And worst thing's worst, we fix whatever edits you were trying to make. And if you upload an image, you'll have to tell me the link from which you got you picture from, ok? Happy editing (and Merry Christmas!) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:23, December 25, 2010 (UTC) littleNemo hello my name is littleNemo (its (aHammerhead)online) the only battlefield games i have played were battlefield 1942 and battlefield 2142 than i stoped playing them and started playing cod so recently black ops came out and i played it but i got bored so i though it was time to move away from the cod series (except zombies because zombies is awesome) so i saw bad company 2 at steam holiday sale i bought it and i have been playing the living crap out of it and i gotta say that its much better than any cod i wont be editing so much since everyone already did but i will correct add a small trivia or fix some mistakes (incorrect info) but i will always be up on the threads and talk pages and blog posts oh and also i would apreciate if you call me littleNemo not Nemo because my friends name is Nemo theres where i got my name :D oh and by the way i play on PC :Hi there! Another new face, great! Well, even if you won't edit all that much, it's always fun to have someone to talk to. Hope you'll stay around :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) jci2297 Hi I'm jci2297. I'm a veteran member of the Wikia community but new to the Battlefield Wiki. I have been playing Battlefield games for years and own Battlefield 1942, BF1942 Secret Weapons of WWII, Battlefield Vietnam (including WWII Mod), Battlefield 2, and BF2 Special Forces. I have also played Bad Company 2 and BF 2142. All of my Battlefield games are on PC. I am a frequent Wikia editor and will try to contribute as much as possible to this wiki. --Jci2297 22:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Nice collection there :) Trust me, there's plenty here you can help with! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) }}